Ladrona
by Anael-D02
Summary: Su espacio vital, sus pensamientos, su tiempo y su corazón habían sido robados por ella, la mejor ladrona que el jamás hubiera conocido, y sinceramente, le fascinaba. Takari.


**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Ladrona.**

**. .**

**.**

Takeru se sentó en la cama, desesperado. No podía dormir, _otra vez_, y mañana, tenía escuela, eran las 10:30 P.M. y el no podía pegar ni un ojo a la almohada y lo peor, mañana tenía examen de química, ya se estaba preocupando, nunca en sus quince años, le había pasado, y, no quería que le pasara. _De verdad, no. _

Pero es que, cuando decidía que por fin cerraría los ojos aparecía _ella _en sus sueños. Sus enormes y bonitos ojos llenos de pestañas largas y rizadas y hasta podía oír su dulce voz llamándole.

Y realmente, no es que le molestara, _claro que no, _de hecho, le agradaba que sus sueños estuvieran repletos de ella, pero, comenzaba de cierta manera, a preocuparle. Se consideraba una persona normal, deportista, respetuoso y buen estudiante, pero eso parecía ser más… una _obsesión. _Incluso, le había contado a su hermano, pero el solo sonrió, y le revolvió la cabellera y tras decir un "descúbrelo tú mismo", se dirigió a la casa de Sora a estar todo el día ahí.

Lo curioso es que al día siguiente, Sora le dijo que fuera paciente y que todo saldría bien. Casi como si estuviera _enfermo. _Después de ese día comenzó aun más su preocupación, eso definitivamente, no estaba bien y lo malo era que no podía evitarlo.

Todo por su culpa, la culpa la tenía _ella. _

Hikari Yagami.

La ladrona que había invadido su espacio vital, sin siquiera estar enterada que lo había hecho.

Desde que cumplió doce, le quedó claro que le gustaba, le parecía bonita, hermosa y una niña dulce, que se preocupaba por los demás antes que en ella, que amaba a su familia. Y cada vez que notaba algo nuevo en ella, no podía evitar embelesarse y luego sentirse estúpido, después avergonzado. Kari era su mejor amiga, sí, y le gustaba, si, mucho, claro que sí.

Sin embargo, soñarla y pensarla cada segundo de su existencia no estaba bien, había _algo más, _definitivamente. Su hermano se lo había dicho, había _algo más _y que tenía que descubrirlo.

T.k. suspiró, se sentía ridículo preocupado por esa clase de cosas, pero estaba tomando control de su vida y de sus emociones. Incluso, aunque sabía que a Davis le gustaba la niña llegada de E.U.A., amiga de Mimi, Vanessa Fujutsuki, sentía _algo _en el pecho, no precisamente bueno, cuando se le acercaba demasiado, de esas veces que hasta piensas que va a asfixiar a la persona que sufre de los abrazos de Motomiya.

Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar una vaso de leche, tal vez así dejaba de pensar tanto y se calmaba. Abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso hasta el tope, Kari era una ladrona, una muy, muy buena ladrona. Había robado cada minuto de su tiempo. Bueno, tal vez exageraba, pero casi todo su día, se centraba en ella.

Se había convertido en un adolescente obsesionado con su mejor amigo. Se atragantó con un trago de leche.

Como un _pervertido. _

Pero también recordó que su hermano se había cínicamente en su cara y le habís dicho: "enano, deja de decir tonterías y usa toda la inteligencia que tienes, que tus dieces no son en vano".

Se tranquilizó un poco, solo un poco, era bueno que su hermano supiera muchas cosas de chicas, eso le ayudaba a él bastante y bueno, la novia de su hermano también le ayudaba, bastante. Sin embargo, lo que ellos le habían dicho, no era exactamente una opción.

_-Takeru, después de los Yagami eres la persona más terca que conozco_

_-Si, gracias, ¿Y eso que?_

_-Enano, estás enamorado de Kari, grandísimo genio. –Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó con la mirada entrecerrada y sonrojado._

_-T.k, hermano, tardaste tres años exactamente en darte cuenta. Aunque bueno, te tuve que decir yo. –El menor de los rubios solo atinó a sonrojarse más._

Enamorado era una palabra muy grande, o al menos, así lo sentía, solo tenía quince años. Aunque bueno su hermano tenía novia. Pero no tener novia no significaba estar enamorado. Claro, tenía que considerar que Matt tenía a cara de idiota más grande del mundo cuando estaba con Sora, suponía que estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de Takenouchi.

Justo como la cara de el al despertarse y descubrir que había soñado con su mejor amiga. Ironico. Eso solo se acercaba más hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba la palabra "Enamorado" y se alejaba de la Izquierda donde quedaba "Obsesión".

No sabía que le asustaba más, si estar enfermo y tener que ir con un psicólogo o estar enamorado. Aunque no hubiera razón para estar asustado por eso.

_Pero es mi mejor amiga_.

Y el puzle encajó a la perfección. Tenía miedo a el… ¿Rechazo?, posiblemente. Muy bien, primer paso para la superación, completado.

Regresó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, sonrojado. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, su mejor amiga desde los once, no había ningún problema con eso ¿no?, era muy normal, _sí, claro. _

Suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios. Lo había logrado de nuevo, eran las 11:00 P.M. y él apenas iba agarrando el sueño, gracias a la mejor ladrona jamás conocida, Hikari Yagami, que se había encargado de robarle el tiempo, sus pensamientos y ahora se daba cuenta que hacía muchos años le había robado el corazón.

. .

.

_Je, je, se que no tengo cara para plantarme aquí después de ¿cinco meses?, Dios, de verdad que lo siento chicos, pero se que tal vez no me van a creer, pero mi prepa esta loca, parece una universidad, con decirles que un examen parcial era hacer un documental, ya sabrán, pero bueno, espero que me perdonen. (cara de perrita regañada)_

_¡Pero tengo un mes entero de vaciones! ¡Wuiiii! Trataré de actualizar todo lo que no pude en estos cinco meses, tengo cuatro semanas y trataré de empezar por mi Mujer esta embarazada, les prometo que no dejaré el fic colgado._

_Solo espero que me entiendan, es mi primer semestre, no tenía ni idea que mi prepa esta así de loca, pero ya medio agarre la onda de cómo hacerle para actualizar más seguido, con un poco de organización, y ya está. _

_Bueno, bueno, y ya sobre el fic, ¿que tal?, al principio iba a ser un sorato, pero las ideas me llegaron más rápido a la cabeza como un Takarí, je, lo hize en una hora, me siento orgullosa y realizada, de verdad._

_Bueno, sin más que decir, más que pedir mil disculpas, me voy._

_Besos,_

_Anael-D02._


End file.
